What Now?
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Tommy and Kim meet up with the others and have a HUGE secret. Post DinoThunder. Couples: TommyKim, JasonKat, ZackAisha, BillyTrini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers otherwise Tommy would never have been a science teacher. :)

Summary: Tommy and Kim are meeting up with the others and have a HUGE secret. Read on to find out.

"Hey, Beautiful." Tommy Oliver greeted his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Hey! You got to get ready for Jason and Kat's party." Kimberly Oliver reminded him.

"That was today?" he asks not believing it.

"Get ready and then we have to go." She scolded once more.

"Come on Kimberly don't do this to me." He whined. Trying to get closer to her but she just got farther away.

"No me until you get ready." She said.

"Fine. One condition though." He said smirking.

"What?" She asks thinking she knows.

"You get ready with me." He said.

"Well then we might end up being late so we can do that later honey." She says smiling her plan was working.

"Hey Kim?" He called.

"Yea? What's up?"

"Wasn't the party tomorrow?" He asks confused.

"Umm…..no?" She tries to lie.

"What's the date today?" he asks not believing her yet again.

"February 13th." She replied looking down.

"When's their party?" he asks.

"February 14th." She says smiling

"So, want hear what I think?" he asks. She just nods. "That you were trying to get back at me for letting you meet Conner alone and he could only about how hot you were by making me hate my memory and forget about my best friend's party. Am I right?" He says.

"Maybe. Are you mad?" she asks sadly.

"Yup. And I am sleeping on the couch tonight." he declares.

"You know what else you forgot about though?" She asks sweetly.

"No. Do I want to know?" he asks.

"Yea, unless I didn't tell you." she replies smugly.

"Go ahead." He motions her.

"I…..Well I recorded over your NBA game that you missed." She said.

"Kimberly…who won?" he asks shrugging it off.

"You aren't mad?" She asks.

"No now tell me who won." he says.

"The Lakers." She says.

"Yes! Why do I get the feeling there's more to this story." He asks eying her.

"Because that's not what I wanted to tell you." She says.

"Kimberly." He warns

"I just want you to get ready." she says trying to get him off.

"Fine. If I find anything else out I will leave you." He says smirking.

"Handsome you didn't before. What makes you think you will live if you do?" She asks.

"Kimberly, Kimberly you sweet thing I never said I would leave you like that. I meant cheat on you" He replies.

"Fine I will tell you. I am…..well I might….you…..father." She just mumbles.

"Kim repeat it please?" He begs.

"You're going to be in the hospital in less than 8 months." she says quietly.

"Kim can you see the future? Because how can you say that." He replies.

"No I am not a fortune teller." She replies.

"Well how can you say that unless you mean…..are you?" he says.

"Am I what?" She replies smiling.

"You are aren't you? Are you serious? Am I going to be a dad?"  
"Tommy, what do you think?"

"I am." He replies smiling happily.

"Yea and I'm going to be a mom." She replies happily.

"I have a question. How will we tell the others about this we didn't tell them about us dating, getting married, now how can we explain a kid?" He asks concerned.

"When I start to show we'll talk about it. Now let's go get our plans for tomorrow ready." she says going up to their room.

End of Chapter 1.

In the next chapter they arrive at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own them. When I do pigs will fly

On to the story:

_Previously:_

"_When I start to show we'll talk about it. Now let's go get our plans for tomorrow ready." she says going up to their room._

"Hey, Kimberly have you seen my favorite shirt?" Tommy calls down.

"Check in your closet if it's not there it's in the wash." She called back preparing their breakfast.

Tommy POV

I can't believe what Kim told me last night. I am going to be a dad. Boo-hoo. I have to hate Kimberly for the day and I can't especially after what she told me _and _on her birthday. Man Jason had to throw her a birthday/valentine party. Oh shoot someone's at the door. Kim goes into the basement and I throw on my shirt and open the door to see Conner McKnight.

"Hey Dr. O I was wondering if you were free if we could hang out considering Kira is on tour and I couldn't go because of soccer." He asks.

"Sorry Conner. I have to go to a party." I reply.

"Dr. O you actually have a social life?" He asks amazed.

"Believe it or not. I also have a girlfriend who I have to pick up in half an hour and I am still not ready," I say hoping he will take the hint which thankfully he does and once I close the door I let Kim up and tell her about what Conner wanted to do.

"Poor kid, he has to go to his science teacher for company." She replied.

"Kimberly! Where did you put my keys?" I ask frantically.

"Relax. I put them on the counter with breakfast." She said calmly.

"Kim, do we have to pretend to hate each other?" I ask whining,

"Yes or Jason will hurt you." she replied.

"Now eat up and I'll meet you there in private." she says flirting with me.

"Yea, but we might not be able to." I reply.

She leaves and I leave 5 minutes after her. I decide to call Jason and let him know I am on the way.

"Hey Jase. I am on my way. Need me to pick anything up?" I say once he answers.

"Nah we got it covered. Oh by the way we're also setting Kim up tonight with an old friend of hers." He replies.

"Ok? Who is it?" I ask.

"Well Zack is with Aisha, Billy's with Trini and I am with Kat there is only one original left." He says.

"Me? Jase are you mad?" I ask.

"No just trying to get 2 friends together." He says. I can see the smirk on his face.

"Fine but if she gets hurt don't blame me. Blame yourself." I reply.

"Ok? See you in a few hours." He responds.

We hang up and I yell yes on the top of my lungs. Hey you can't blame me we are married and we get some more private time. Once more my phone rings and I check the caller id. It's Kim.

"Hey." I greet.

"Tommy I was just talking to Trini and she said everyone was going to set me up. So don't get mad. I am not cheating on you." She tells me.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not," I reply simply.

"What do you mean?" She says.

"I was just talking to Jason and he told me who your blind date is." I say smiling.

"Really? Well who is it?" She asks.

"Now do you really think I would tell you?" I ask.

"Thomas James Oliver." She uses her dark voice.

"It's Zedd's son. I think his name's Eddy." I reply simply a smirk forming my lips.

"A guy named Eddy?" She asks.

"Yea. And is Lord Zedd's son." I reply.

"Eww. You mean the one guy with the Z putties?" She asks.

"Yeah. But I was just kidding. Jason told me and I will describe him for you."

"Ok. Phew that's a relief you nearly caused a car accident. But continue."

"It's a ranger. He _was_ a green ranger. And he has at least 2 colors." I say being vague.

"Adam?" I hear her choke out.

"Nope. But you're close. Adam worked with him." I reply smirking. If anyone saw me now they would think I was mad.

"Well if it's not Adam its Carlos." she replies.

"Did I mention he was on your team?" I say.

"Well their was a green ranger in the group besides Adam but he wouldn't date me." She says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"He was a ladies man and he loved my replacement." She replies.

"No. That was the Red Ranger who came back after 2 years." I retort.

"It's you? Right?" She begs.

"Maybe. I gave you a few clues." I reply hanging up. I have an hour to go. After an hour I finally reach the house.

"Kim your mystery date has arrived." I hear Jason say. He probably looked through the peephole.

"Hey Jason." I greet my best friend with our traditional handshake.

"Hey! Here is your date for today." He tells me moving aside. I just gape. She must have changed because I remember her wearing jeans and a Pink Polo shirt not a short pink and white mini-dress that goes up to her knees.

"Sorry. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Kimberly." She says holding out her hand. Time to act.

"K-Kim-Kimberly." I stumble.

"Tommy?" She says. Then she faints but I think it was part of her act. I get on my knees and pull her up. "Time to wake up beautiful." I tell her.

"Is it really you?" She asks.

"In the flesh." I smirk. "You did it on purpose didn't you?" I whisper in her ear. She mouths a later' to me.

"So? Kimberly how'd you like my surprise?" Jason asks.

"Like I want to kill you." she replies in her evil voice.

"Kimberly how are you now days?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just a few things here and there. And you Tommy?"

"Well I became a science teacher and have a PhD in Paleontology." I reply.

"You forgot about your Zordon adventure." Jason reminded me.

"Yeah and I mentored the DinoThunder Rangers." I say.

"Ok? But who's the black one? He sounds like a really hot guy." Kimberly gushed.

"No one has a clue. He never revealed his identity to us." I said. No one except the DT Rangers and Kim knew it was me. Not even when I was in a coma. Hayley said I had a heart attack.

"Because from what I saw the Black Ranger has the same moves as the first white ranger." She reminded him.

Now from this sentence everyone murmured 'I figured.' and 'is it true' or something related to it.

"Kimberly what are you talking about?" I ask clueless.

"Nothing it must be my imagination." She said. "But you are wearing black which you never were. At least we don't think you were." She says smirking.

"Yes you guys caught me I was black." I reply

"Ok Kimberly time to open presents." Jason told her. I quietly slipped her present in the pile and hoped she would open it last. We were going to tell the others today after the cake was cut. Right now I just sit next to her considering Jason didn't let me sit anywhere else. I don't think anyone noticed us holding hands in between thanks and you welcomes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The rangers can still morph and they also attack monsters. Even though they're in college.

AN2: This is turning into a random thing so if you want me to continue let me know. And if you think I should stop let me know. Oh well R&R

_Right now I just sit next to her considering Jason didn't let me sit anywhere else. I don't think anyone noticed us holding hands in between thanks and your welcomes._

Kim POV

"Ok Pinky we are done with gifts." Jason finally announced.

"Jason you know how much I hate that nickname." I grumble

"Time for the cake!" Aisha pipes up. I am soooo with you. Jason come on say yes.

"Yeah. Hey Kat why don't you show Tommy where it is. So he can help you put the candles on and all." Jason told Kat.

"Sure Jase." she replied.

Tommy followed her. Man he looks HOT in those jeans and that white button down shirt. I can't wait to see everyone's expression when we tell them what happened between us. I bet Tommy is going to add a little something special when we get home. I mean he better I threw him a surprise party for his birthday _and_ it is Valentine's Day.

"Yoo Hoo Kimberly. Are you in there?" I hear Aisha ask me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yea sorry was daydreaming once again. What did you want?" I say politely.

"How's Tommy in bed?" She asked. I swore she just held in a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in an innocent voice.

"Well I saw the glints in your eye when you arrived and during 'present time' you guys were holding hands and you were checking out his butt as he was leaving." She pointed out.

"'Sha the glints were there before me and Tommy met in high school and you were hallucinating the other 2." I reply simply.

Finally the cake arrives into the room. I need to thank Tommy for bringing it now. It's looks sooooooooo good but I am on my usual calorie count. Ah I'll hit the gym later I will have my Birthday Cake today.

"Ok Kimberly you get over here and Tommy has to stand next to you on the left. Then all of us will pile into the photograph for laughs." Jason said setting up the camera to go on in 15 seconds. We checked out the picture and decided to do a really hilarious one with funny faces and once that was done Jason _had_ to take one of just me and Tommy. Once the pictures were done they sang Happy Birthday. Then I feel Tommy cutting the cake with me and when we cut a small slice he quickly grabs it and sticks it in my mouth. After dodging his hand I had failed and he stuffed it in.

"Ok why do I feel there is more to this story?" Kat asks as she sees me and Tommy playing around.

"I think my plan worked for once. Yes!" Jason yelled and when he said it I just walked up to him and made him shut his pie hole. Come on Tommy you're supposed to break the news. Please hurry before I am forced to tie up Jason for this party.

"Actually…." Tommy starts. "Kim you want to tell them or should I?" he asks.

"You. Please?" I beg.

"Fine um actually we met up again 4 years ago before we went to the moon and we started to date when I moved to Reefside. After that we dated for about 5 months then I proposed and we got married the next month. We wanted to tell you but we thought if we told you guys the bad hurt our chances and we never had time to let you guys know." Tommy said.

"So you guys have been married for 1 ½ years and decide to tell us now?" Zack asks confused.

"Yea." was Tommy's simple answer.

"And you hid it from everyone." Kat asked.

"There's more isn't there Pinky?" Jason said.

"Yea, you guys I don't know how to say this but I have cancer." I replied softly. Hey I can pretend to faint and I can pretend to be sick. Most of my absents were ditches.

"Kimberly are you kidding?" Tommy asks.

"I wish I was. When I went to the doctor's for my physical I found out. This was when I told you about the party." I said hoping he could get the clue about it being a joke.

"Kimberly how long do you have?" Jason asked sorrowfully.

"I should go to the hospital in 7 months." I reply. Hey it wasn't a complete lie. I have to go to the hospital in 7 months. Tommy had to have caught on by now.

"Oh Kim." Trini and Aisha said in unison with a sympathetic tone and came over to hug me.

"Kimberly why do I sense you are lying?" Billy asked raising his eyebrow. Man Aquitar enhanced his skills.

"Umm…." I say twisting my hands. "Because……..I am." I say truthfully.

"Kimberly you are dead!" Zack and Jason say chasing me.

"Tommy help me!" I shriek.

"Ok fine. You guys lay off." he told them.

"Ok you guys I was lying about my cancer but I will be in the hospital 7 months from today." I reply.

"Hey you told me 8!" Tommy yells.

"Yea Tommy. I said _you_ would be in the hospital in 8 months considering how late you are." I tell him smirking.

"Kimberly out with it, you lied about my question and faked cancer. Now why will you be in the hospital in 7 months?" Aisha asks me.

"Because it's the circle of life." I reply simply.

"Circle of life? Kimberly have you been naughty?" Jason asks wagging his finger in my face.

"Jason, you tortured soul. You need a screen name now so we can keep in contact." I say patting his shoulder.

"Kimberly answer my question. Were you a naughty girl?" He asks once more. And once more I ignore it.

"Jason if you had any sense you would stop asking if I was naughty because I was never naughty." I reply, putting on my innocent smile.

"Ok Kimberly am I having a niece or nephew?" Jason asks properly.

"Maybe you will maybe you won't." I reply swinging side to side.

"Kim…tell us or I will sick my husband on you." Aisha threatens. Pointing towards Zack who was still angry about my act.

"Fine I am pregnant! Happy! You guys ruined a perfect surprise!" I said throwing my hands in defeat and surrender.

"You are? Serious no tricks?" Jason asks worried.

"Jason would I lie about you having a niece or nephew?" I ask seriously.

"Uh if you lied that you had cancer you could." he replied. You know what that is true. Well I lied to him about a few other things when we were kids before we became rangers. I add silently.

"Yea that's true." I reply.

"And you lied about Tommy being a girl!" He replied. I could see everyone's faces about to burst to laugh.

"Hey! We didn't know him and he had long hair." I defended myself.

"You-you thought I was a-"Tommy said before going into deep laughs.

"Yeah laugh it out. You want to let your students and Hayley know about your _mysterious_ activities." I threaten.

"Kimberly, I don't think they want to know." He replies. Man he's right I don't think that they want to know they're gym teacher married their science teacher. They were already suspicious that we had something and were uncomfortable in gym.

"Fine then you get the couch." I say getting my way.

All of a sudden the all too familiar 6 toned beep came out of no where.

"Tommy here. What's up?" He said I already guessed.

"Are you clear?" Hayley asked coming in.

"May you please give a reason as to why I am being called back?" he asks her.

"Conner said he was leaving your house and then when he hung up he got ambushed by tyrranadones and apparently lost his memory and I called Ethan and Trent over here but we need you and Kim to make my plan work."

"Hayley he's with us leave him alone for a while." Jason said grabbing the communicator.

"But we need to get his memory straight." Kira came on practically begging them.

"Hayley let him stay for a few minutes and teleport us 2 back." I say snatching the communicator from Jason.

"Fine I was about to call you to considering you were our Pink Ranger." She replied sighing.

"Billy do you have a memory eraser here?"

"Sure Tommy. But it doesn't work on the rangers." He said smiling.

"Oh forget it then. I thought I could erase that from your guy's memories." he replied stomping his foot.

"Hayley we're ready." I tell her through the communicator and we head over to her.

"What were you guys doing at the party together." she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had to go! Now where is Conner?" I ask.

"He just regained his strength and didn't lose his memory. It was just a wrong theory." she said smiling.

"You know I don't want to go back. I am just too tired. I think I'll sleep on your couch for a while." I said hinting he better be up in an hour. I mean if he doesn't then I'll come down and beat him until he regrets taking me back and not giving me what I wanted. I mean he's my husband and the father of my kid and upcoming kids.

"Yeah Hayley I'll call you if I need the help. Thanks for caring but I am ok." Tommy's voice rings out to the living room.

"Yeah sure I'll go through the cave exit." Hayley replied.

All of a sudden the basement stairs open and a figure came out. It can't be Tommy unless he wants to wait till Hayley actually leaves.

"Whoa Dr. O why's Ms. H on your couch?" Conner exclaimed.

"Conner she was tired when she came over to ask me a few things and I offered her my couch." I hear him reply with a tone of annoyance.

"Dr. O if we didn't know your guys' past I would think she was your girlfriend." When Trent said that my eyes opened up.

"Um yea. I guess you would say that. Now hurry along and carry on with your lives." Tommy replied with worry. I know him to well.

When everyone left I decided to make myself known once again.

"What was Trent talking about?" I ask innocently.

"What?"

"Dr. O if we didn't know about your guys' past I would think she was your girlfriend." I say trying to remember what Trent said.

"Yeah see Hayley bent the truth a little and told them almost everything." He replied.

"Ok so where were we?" I ask seductively.

"Oh I think we were saying something about me on the couch."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Remember you said I get the couch for tonight." he reminded me with gestures.

"No fair! I have only 2 months before I become a fat and overly hormone woman. I can't miss a night without my husband and lover before then." I said crossing her arms on my chest

"Well……." he said turning around. Oh shoot he's trying to do my trick.

"Tommy I know that trick! It's supposed to be my!" I whine advancing towards him.

"Fine! Let's go." he said letting me lead the way. I swear I heard him say you're already overly moody.

"Tommy I heard that. Don't think about not being a punishment." I snarled.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This skips forward a few months

AN: This skips forward a few months.

6 ½ months later:

The gang is finally getting together for another reunion. I can't wait to meet everyone again and apologize for the whole pretending to have cancer, even though every one except Jason forgave me. "Tommy come on!" I yell up the stairs wobbling my feet up there to check up on him. "Tommy! We're going to be late and miss all the gossip." I whine. I open our bedroom door to find him sleeping in bed with the covers over him. I walk towards him and pull them off.

"Took you long enough." He replies turning to face me fully clothed. "I was waiting here for a good 5 minutes."

"If you haven't noticed I am pregnant and am really tired." I reply giving him a death glare.

"Fine let's go. After you." He replies getting up and walking toward the door.

"Ok and if Jason asks we were late because of you." I reply waddling behind him.

"Kimberly please everyone knows about us and my tardiness." he replies grabbing the keys and jumping in the driver's seat of his jeep.

"Fine. I'm sorry it's just that it's been months and my hormones aren't helping." I tell him.

"It's ok." He tells me holding my hand and rubbing it, brings it up to his lips and tenderly kisses it.

"Let's get a move on. We have a long drive ahead of us." I tell him bubbling with joy.

"Wait didn't everyone say we were partying at the Cyber Café?" He asks me confused.

"Yeah but we have to stop by the deli to pick up the cake." I tell him.

"Ok. That would take 10 minutes. So what else are we doing?" he asks me again.

"We're already 5 minutes late; the cake was ready 10 minutes ago." I tell him.

"Oh and you want me to speed." He replies.

"No Tommy. I want to get there on time." I tell him.

"Ok let's get this thing started." was his reply once we left the woods into the city.

10 minutes later

Cyber Café

"You guys there here. Hide!" Jason said.

"Where is everyone?" I ask coming in to the dark cyber café.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone said jumping out while Tommy turned on the light.

There were banners of Welcoming a new baby.

"You guys planned all of this?" I ask amazed.

"Why do you think I overslept this morning?" Tommy asks smiling coyly. "Jason called me asking me to bring you a few minutes later than we would have come because they weren't ready."

"Oh well. Wait so why did we pick up another cake?" I ask confused.

"If you didn't remember Jason's birthday is this Friday." Zack reminds me.

"Oh yeah. A baby shower and a birthday party in one." I say walking towards Aisha.

All of a sudden I felt something wet. underneath my pants. I look down to see what it is and see a water stain down there and my stomach starts to hurt. I wince in pain and start breathing really hard.

"Kim what's wrong? Are you ok?" Jason asks me considering my position.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just broke my water though." I reply through gritted teeth.

"You what?!" Jason exclaimed.

"We'll get you to the hospital Kim." Aisha comforts.

"I was having contractions all morning I just passed it as stomach pains." I tell her grimacing at the pain. "Where the hell is Tommy?" I ask yelling looking for him.

"I'm right here. Relax Kim, I'm going to call Dr. Harrison and tell her while Jason can drive you there." He answered coming out from the back.

"Ok but hurry." I yell trying to make my way to the door.

"Here Kim let me get you there safe and sound." Jason said lifting me off the ground and going to his truck. Sitting down I just try breathing really hard and wait to get to the emergency room.

15 minutes later:

"Kimberly, you're at 5 cm. We can start when it gets to 10 cm." The doctor lets me know when we get all settled in.

"Where's Tommy?" I ask Jason who's next to me holding my hand.

"He's looking for a space in the parking lot." Jason lets me know.

"Tell him to hurry up!" I yell tears in my eyes from the pain.

"Tell who to hurry up?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

"You could relieve me of this duty. I need my hand for Trini." Jason remarked to him.

"Yeah sorry." Tommy apologized and came to my side and held the hand Jason let go of.

A nurse came in 5 minutes later and told us to wait and endure the pain for another minute while the doctor came in. "Kimberly we're going to start trying to get these guys out." Dr. Harrison told the pregnant woman who was holding onto her husband's hand with a death grip.

"Did you say guys?" Tommy asks confused.

"Yeah one was hiding behind the other so we couldn't see it or detect them until now when one turned up and kicked down." the doctor told us.

"Ok keep on pushing until I tell you to stop." She instructed. I pushed for the first 5 minutes it was easy. After 5 minutes the people in the waiting room outside could probably hear shrieks and yells.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! I WILL NEVER LET YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!" I yelled.

"Kimberly we need one more push for this one to come out." The doctor told me.

"Come on Beautiful you can do it." Tommy urged.

"I have been for the last 30 minutes! Where have you been?" I snapped back at him.

I'll get the next chapter out soon hopefully...


End file.
